Light In Dark Places
by rokureader180
Summary: Sentaro, a youth raised in a small mountain town, who made a choice, to become a shinigami. Little did he know this would throw him into a life he never thought possible. One of Power, Blood, Love, Redemption. Will Sentaro make it in this crazy world he has thrown himself head first into, or will he rise above all opposition to take his chance at greatness.


(By the way that summary was supposed to be exactly that, a summary. However I think it may come out like a summer blockbuster film trailer. I don't know, what did you think. Lol.)

A/N: Hello Everyone, This is going to be my first *non-half assed* attempt to get my literary work out there. Don't flame, we should be beyond that. Constructive criticism helps, because we all know that everyone finds faults. Hopeful you'll take the piece for what it's worth and not what it is, if there are mistakes I didn't catch. I wrote this in my off time, and most of my on time was spent contemplating it, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sentaro didn't know why he'd done it, to up and join Shin'o academy like that. He'd just done it on a whim. He never really thought these things out, but now that he was here, for bad or worse he was determined to see it through. He'd read books about famous shinigami and decided in the spur of the moment he wanted to try and be a shinigami of the Gotei 13.

It was the first day of course and all of the new students where in the lecture hall. The day previous he had taken the entrance examination which was required to get in by moving a ball across the floor using sheer willpower. Now he found himself in a giant lecture hall with all of his fellow first year students, having no knowledge on why they had been told to come here. The hall was cacophony of voices and chatter, it irritated him, he who was used to the quiet solitude of the country, far from the city felt uncomfortable around all this...noise. He came out of his thoughts long enough to realize the room of people had gone quiet. He looked around and saw everyone else's eyes toward the front of the room. Following everyone else's gaze he looked toward a modest podium at center stage. On the podium was none other then Gengoro Onabara, the Chief Instructor and Head of Shin'o, and behind him were people whom Sentaro could only assume were other instructors .

"Everyone settle down and take a seat, I am Gengoro Onabara, but you may all call me Onabara-sensei. Welcome, to Shin'o Academy, over the next six years you will learn what it truly means to be "shinigami." Here you will learn to find your niche to determine what you do and where you will go after this. All of you by virtue of being in this room have demonstrated, to some extent, that you have some sort of reiatsu, and because of that, you all have potential. Look around you ladies and gentlemen, in this room, could be the next 4th Division Taichou or the next Kenpachi which is a very sinister thought indeed. And now as I'm sure your all wondering, why your are here in this room this morning. Well that is because you are going to be placed in your respective classes right now."

A collective gasp took the room. "Recent studies done by 12th Squad have shown that reiatsu ability can be measured in a very effective and visible way, resisting others reiatsu. So, all of you will come up to one of the instructors around me, and be tested and then you will receive your class."

Sentaro looked around the room some people, he observed looked visibly ill at the prospect of being asked to preform in front of so many people, others looked pompous and confident that they would out preform. And Sentaro, he simply didn't care. If any of the books he read held any truth in them, then his reiatsu would grow the longer and harder he trained, this test was nothing more than a measure of what your already had. Everyone watched as the first group came up a few managed to hold their ground albeit almost having a stroke and profusely sweating while most just collapsed all together. After the first few groups a routine begin to form, sometimes there were people who had an easier time and others who looked like they didn't even put up any resistance. Finally it came time for Sentaro to have his turn. Hands in his pockets he strolled up the steps to the stage to stand in front a man about his height wearing a black shinigami uniform staring down at a clipboard. "Name?" the man asked.

"Kisake, Sentaro."

he replied.

"Very well, prepare yourself."

the man responded like the tedium of testing new students was a bother.

"'Kay."

Moments passed and the two just stared at each other. Sentaro just looked at him staring right at him. The man blinked at him, and Sentaro looked right back. "Are you gonna hit me or what?"

"I...I am... well, I suppose I am using a small amount,"

the man said scratching his head, "you may be a bit more advanced then the others, not that this is a bad thing, how about...Now!" he proclaimed.

Sentaro looked at the man and blinked '_Is he joking with me_?' "Hey, I don't know if your playing with me sensei but its getting old." When the man didn't respond and looked like he was concentrating even more, a small vein popping on his forehead; Sentaro started to get annoyed and he was known to have a disrespectful side when annoyed. "Stop fucking around wi-"

"Shut up!"

The shinigami yelled. The entire room was now looking at the all the students and the instructors were looking at him and the slightly flustered instructor. Onabara-sensei walked over to the man.

"Sabo, calm yourself, what is the meaning of this outburst?"

He calmly asked.

"It's this kid!"

Sabo started irritated by this point, "He isn't responding to any of my spiritual pressure, even at its full strength. And then he started exerting his pressure on me!" At this point every eye in the room was focused on Sentaro. Sentaro looked at Onabara-sensei and saw him staring at him thoughtfully.

"Very well, Sabo, let me have this one."

then he took a hushed tone and told him "Go sit down, the way you're frustrated right now you're liable to use full force on the next student and send them into cardiac arrest, besides... I have a feeling about this one." Sabo looked at the older man and just nodded. And left the stage. Onabara just looked around the room and saw everyone staring at them. "Well? What are you all staring at? Don't tell me I'll have to teach you all proper manners along with your studies." At that, everyone either tried to focus on another random object in the room or went back to preparing for when they went on stage.

'Well to be fair,'

Sentaro thought _"The sensei's' were staring too.' _but he didn't bother to say that to the lead instructor. Onabara looked up from the clipboard.

"So, your Kisake Sentaro, well met I suppose, and by now I am sure beyond any doubt you know who I am?"

After a few moments of silence, and looking at Sentaro expectantly Sentaro could tell he wanted an answer.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Well that's good, at least I didn't have to tell you I wanted an answer, now we come to the matter at hand, and I need you to be honest with me right now, how did you feel when Mishu-sensei was testing you?"

He asked, taking a serious tone towards the end.

"I...well, I didn't feel anything. It was like he wasn't even doing anything at all."

Sentaro answered trying to be as honest as possible.

"Not a thing? Not even a gentle breeze? These are important things that could seriously affect the outcome of this test, so I'd choose your next words carefully with thought."

Sentaro thought back to a few minutes ago trying to remember anything of what Sensei was talking about, finally after a minute he answered. "No Sensei, I didn't feel anything."

Onabara looked at him, raised his eyebrows, and went "Humph. We shall see... well, what are you waiting for, prepare yourself." Shocked out of his reverie, Sentaro assumed what he thought seemed a concentrated and guarded stance. The next instant Sentaro feel a cool breeze tickle his cheek and he touched it quickly on response, startled by the sensation. "How about then?"

"I felt a breeze just now Sensei."

Sentaro replied surprised he felt something at all.

The older man smiled a sweet smile, like something had just brought great joy to him. "Good." "How about now?" he said calmly.

Sentaro had to brace himself in that instant, the air had suddenly turned thick and he had to think about every breath he made, not that it was an effort, but it was rather annoying and every gulp of air felt like thick plasma. "The.. the air..it feels thick?"

"That's wonderful we are making progress. I think this should do it."

He said jovially. Sentaro didn't even have a chance, his knees buckled under a weight that the thick air around him didn't have just a moment before, he could scarcely breath now and his eyes went wide with fear. He stared at the smiling older man with a pleading gaze, then the weight was gone and all was back to normal. He gasped air into his lungs and staggered to his feet. "Well now, I do think we've found your limit hahahaa!" The older man laughed cheerfully. After a few moments Sentaro had regained enough composure to speak.

"Sensei, that feeling...it was..."

Sentaro said still trying to regain his normal breathing, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was so floored at what had just happened he needed time to collect his wits.

"Terrible? All-consuming? You felt like you were helplessly trapped?"

Onabara-sensei finished for him.

"Yes"

"That,"

he said matter-of-factly "is what it feels like when facing an opponent far outstripping you in raw power, however, sometimes that is not always the deciding factor in who wins or loses, as you will come to find out." He answered politely still smiling. He then turned, addressing all the students. "Once you have received your class, you may go to your dorm and do as you please for the rest of the day, no doubt you, all are exhausted." There was a suddenly roar of talking as students discussed the events that had happened and among that talk was the guy who Onabara-sensei took with him. Onabara turned to walk away, when Sentaro remember he forgot to ask the most important question, the reason he and everyone else was here in the first place.

"Onabara-sensei!"

he called out.

Onabara stopped and turned to look at him "Yes?"

"What class am I in?"

Sentaro asked.

"Hahahahaha!"

Onabara laughed long and hard which thoroughly puzzled Sentaro and finally said to him "We will talk tomorrow, until then get some rest, you will surely need it." Then Onabara turned and walked out of the lecture hall.

'Talk tomorrow?'

Sentaro mused to himself _'whatever that means.' _He went to leave and a couple people tried to stop and ask him questions but he shrugged them off, he wasn't trying to offend anyone but he just wasn't a social person. He silently made his way back to his dorm room and after making sure everything was clean he pulled his blanket out and covered up to go to sleep.

* * *

Sentaro awoke the next morning to the sound banging on his door and stumbled out of bed looking at the clock, it was five in the morning. Sentaro staggered to the door opening it, there stood none other the Onabara-sensei.

"Ahh Sentaro, you're awake."

"Onabara-sensei...do you know what time it is?"

Sentaro groggily replied.

"I did tell you to get some rest, hurry you shouldn't be late to our first lesson."

After 10 minutes, Sentaro was ready and started down the hallway with Sensei. It was quiet until Sentaro broke the silence.

"So Sensei, where exactly are we going?"

"To get your bokken, the most essential tool of a student."

The older man answered.

"That's cool...when will I start learning Kido?"

"I wouldn't worry about that quite yet haha."

"Why not, I have the reiatsu to-"

Sentaro trailed off because he noticed that Onabara sensei had stopped and his usual smile was replace with a grimace. "Sensei?"

"Sentaro...what you displayed yesterday was nothing short of prodigal. I can tell you this because I personally trained Gin Ichimaru, Shuhei, and had the immense pleasure of training Toshiro Hitsugaya. Two of those three made Taichou in record times, mostly due not only to their immense power but there incredible intelligence and the other one is very much on his way. So I'm going to tell you what I told them...While you may have a vast amount of spiritual energy, you lack the skill to tap into it at will and bend and channel it to even your smallest whim. While I could very well teach any incantation to any spell there is, if you were to somehow, without training mind you, open your wells of power to the spell, all that power which could be a powerful tool, would be turned against you and would ultimately destroy you."

Onabara paused letting this sink in, so he knew that Sentaro was understanding. "People like you can't be trained like everyone else. You would constantly be hindered and would never achieve your true potential. And your training evolution will also be altered." Sentaro was confused at this.

"Sensei, what do you mean altered? Why?"

he asked.

"Usually we spend the first 4-5 months teaching the students how to tap into there spiritual pressure at will and impose it on others along with other academic pursuits. You demonstrated that you can not only do this, but did this without realizing, which is far more dangerous in a way."

Onabara stated. "But for today lets not worry about this," He said resuming his walk down the hall "today we will focus on Zanjutsu or "swordplay" if you will."

They walked out of the dorms and across the campus to a tall pagoda building.

"This is where everyone practices Zanjutsu, and so will you."

He said smiling that trademark smile of his.

"So, who will I be sparring with Sensei?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Are you disappointed?"

The older man said feigning insult.

"No no, I'm honored its just..."

"Just what?"

"Sensei..., you'll destroy me."

Sentaro stated quite frankly.

"Nonsense, I won't be battling you in earnest, no offense mean't of course, but I will merely be a moving target for you to practice the forms."

"Ohhh...so what forms will I be learning today?"

Sentaro asked getting excited to learn something practical on the first day.

"All of them."

"Oh...WHAT?! Sensei you can't honestly expect-"

"Ahh but I can expect. A "prodigy" such as yourself, if you indeed consider yourself one, should find no problem with this."

He said with a smile plastered on his face as per usual.

Sentaro thought and chose his next words carefully. "Sensei, I'm honored you think so highly of me but do you honestly expect me to master all of the Zanjutsu techniques in a single day?"

"Hahaha, Sentaro, I'm not looking for mastery, I'm looking for understanding, as long as you can do the basic forms then you'd be doing exceptional."

'Okay, that's not bad' Sentaro thought to himself as he picked up a bokken.

A week later Sentaro was in the mist of a particularly intense bout between him and Onabara-sensei. In just three days Sentaro had mastered the art of Zanjutsu and for the last four he had spent trying to land a single blow on Onabara-sensei, without success.

One the first day, both of them discovered to their surprises, that Sentaro was a very gifted individual. With an uncanny knack for picking up forms. By the end of the second day he had all but mastered them, a feat any normal student would hope to accomplish mid-way through their second year.

And it was only just yesterday that he began modifying forms, which is odd. Because usually, students who master all the forms have a hard time doing anything tactical, and stick to forms, which is a weakness. Onabara was pleased with this, though not shocked, genius's such as Sentaro's like usually figured out how to do this early on. But even with his unpredictability, Sentaro was still unable to land a strike on Onabara, much to Sentaro's disappointment.

Sentaro came at Onabara at a diagonal offset, swinging upward, then mid-swing changing directions to try and catch him off guard. Yet another miss. _'Damn it! No matter what I do or what technique I utilize, I cant land a single blow!'_ Sentaro came back around and went to pull the same maneuver, but feinted and tried a combo that he had come up with on the spot, inverting his bokken and jabbing whilst sweeping in a diagonal reverse C-shaped arc. Onabara had not only avoided the combo, but countered the last jab holding Sentaro's bokken in a blade lock.

"You almost got me that time, however your movements coupled with your slow form transition telegraph exactly what your intentions are, though I must say that last one surprised me, I don't believe I taught you that one?"

Sentaro smirked slightly, "Did you make it up? *Tsk Tsk Tsk* Getting desperate aren't we?" Onabara said with his sweet smile. Needless to say, the smirk on Sentaro's face had been wiped clean off.

Tired of his sensei's' obvious taunts Sentaro rebutted. "You're pretty long-winded old man, you certainly talk a tough game, yet you have yet to strike me either!" Sentaro finished disengaging from the lock and putting a reactionary distance between himself and Sensei.

"Ow, Sentaro you hurt my feelings,"

Onabara said mockingly, "you're getting pretty mouthy as well. And another thing, for your information you silly boy, if I wanted to, I could end this in mere seconds."

"I AM NOT SILLY!" He burst out, then seemingly an after thought, "And don't call me boy!"

"Oh but on the contrary, you are acting rather like a spoiled child who didn't get the toy he wanted at the town market right now, are you not?" Sensei quipped back.

Losing his temper, Sentaro rushed toward Onabara, bringing his blade up he brought down a flurry of slashes, jabs, and threw in a couple hilt strikes( a trick he had picked up earlier in the week from Sensei) However Onabara Sensei countered all of his attacks and finally, as if growing tired deflected one last blow then brought his bokken up into Sentaro's chin utilizing a seemingly miniscule lapse in his guard, knocking Sentaro back across the room. Sentaro recovering from the blow got back up fuming and raised his guard and after a few seconds he took a deep breath and lowered his guard.

"Sentaro, why are you lowering your guard?" Onabara questioned.

"It's pointless, no matter what I do, I won't hit you."

"So your quitting?"

"Why even try, your just to-"

"How disgusting..."

Onabara said contemptuously. The sudden change of character caught Sentaro off-guard. Moments before he had been playfully mocking him and now,...now Sentaro thought he detected an unbelievable seriousness in his tone. He looked up in disbelief.

"Sensei?"

"Quiet! If you're going to quit now you might as well just leave the Academy."

He said harshly. Sentaro was shocked speechless "I'm leaving, you aren't worthy to spar with me, you pathetic, weak, child." He turned, walking away from Sentaro.

Sentaro couldn't believe what he had heard and he stooped his head clinching hard on the wooden sword. _'That.. that bastard... I'm not weak' _The air around him changed, and Onabara could feel it too_...'I'm not weak'..._Onabara turned slowly to see something that shocked him; Sentaro was surrounded by a thick menacing miasma-like black reiatsu.

"Oh dear, what have we here?"

Onabara said curiously. Onabara had hoped goading him would strengthen his resolve and slightly anger him, to push him farther and stregthen him...but not to this extent.

From somewhere deep inside Sentaro, as deep as he could possibly imagine, a voice rang out , and it spoke to him.

"Maybe he is right, you are weak, and pathetic" This voice...it was mocking him too...

"I-I am not weak..." Sentaro choked out.

"Weeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk"

"I am not weak." Sentaro spoke to it firmly.

'WEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!' the voice taunted more outrageously obnoxious than before.

"I Am Not Weak." Sentaro ground out, growing increasingly annoyed with the voice.

'WEAK!' the voice finally yelled.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Sentaro roared, his reiatsu flaring and buffeting, breaking the windows of the building and cracking the wooden floors.

Onabara looked on with shocked awe. '_So this is his true power_' Onabara mused. Before Onabara could think another thought a wave of pain hit him in his abdomen, his eyes going wide, bending over to keep from falling, feeling nauseous. He began hacking and what was coming up was unbelievably startling to him...blood. Onabara regained himself as much as possible and looked back at Sentaro, still hanging his head. Slowly Sentaro looked up, a calm, calculating new look in his eyes that Onabara had not seen in him during training in the last week, or even since they met. And it truly gave him a twinge of fear what he saw this look to be. Hatred. Pure Unyielding Hatred. The kind that massacred villages, men, women, and children and laughed. Hatred that was scarcely ever seen more than once in a lifetime, if that. Onabara had seen this look before in the eyes of many-a-warlord during the times before the Gotei 13's formation.

"You will pay..."Sentaro spoke softly and calmly, almost taking a soothing tone, but the words conveying something far more menacing. Then, gripping his bokken in both hands, Sentaro moved, disappearing.

Onabara was shocked, his only thought_ 'Shunpo!?' _a second before a bone-jarring blow contacted his face, knocking him back to the wall. Onabara stumbled back to his feet after a few seconds and stood acock and aghast. _'What have I awaken?' _Another wave of bloody hacking racked his body; he didn't know what was causing this, but he had his suspicions, and if he were correct time was running out for him. Onabara knew then and there he had to end this quickly before things got out of hand. He imposed the limit reiatsu for Sentaro on the sparring chamber, Sentaro stood their, and almost in response to Onabara's attempt began laughing a maniacal and uncontrolled laugh, and at the same time walking, with purpose, toward him. Onabara steadying himself and reaching deep with imposed all of his force on the room and this brought Sentaro down on one knee making him falter. Onabara, realizing he probably wouldn't have another such opportunity, quickly charged in, then, taking his bokken's hilt-cap he struck the nerve at the back base of Sentaro's head knocking him out cold. With Sentaro neutralized only one thought ruled him which he vocalized. "What power do you have within you, Sentaro?"

* * *

One year later

"Sentaro, today I feel proud, to stand before and all of your fellow students and call you Shinigami. To have attained master of Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido, as well as achieve Bankai, a technique very very few even think of attaining let only during their time in Shin'o Academy, we salute you. Go forth and do good up upon the world."

"Thank you Sensei."

* * *

As Sentaro stared up at the 10th division building sign, he wondered how he would be received. He walked in and noticed nothing was really going on, it was...quiet. He already liked this place. He strolled into the main stairwell and went to the third floor and walked to the last room down the hall...10th squad Taichou, Toshiro Hitsugaya's office. He knocked on the door three times. A few moments later he heard a voice.

"Come in."

He didn't wait to open the door the first thing he saw was Hitsugaya, looking not a day older than himself. He had stark white hair which accented his turquoise eyes. He sat straight in a chair, doing what seemed to be paperwork.

"You may have a seat if you wish." Hitsugaya said.

As Sentaro went to take a seat he noticed what he automatically recognized as a woman, due to the face that she had almost grotesquely huge breasts, laying passed out on a couch by an open window with a bottle of sake.

"Uhhh Taichou, is she alright?"

"Yes, she is, that is Rangiku Matsumoto, my Fukutaichou. I suppose I should introduce her. MATSUMOTO, WAKE UP!"

He yelled losing his stoic composure for the briefest of moments. At his voice she rolled off the couch startled.

"Ooow, Taichou you didn't have to be so harsh. Oh?"

Finally looking around noticing the unknown figure, sitting up asking "Who are you?"

"This is Sentaro Kisake, he is going to be joining our division and if you would so kindly do you job and assemble the squad, that would be lovely." He said slightly annoyed.

She walked away but Sentaro thought he could hear her say something like "Dick."

For a few moments silence reigned the room only broken by the flapping of the window curtains as a breeze blew through. Finally Hitsugaya spoke.

"I've heard a lot about you Sentaro."

"Is that so?"

"Yes in fact. I'm curious."

"What about?"

"How you managed to attain Bankai before you were even out of Shin'o. A feat that eluded not only me, not for lack of trying of course, but Gin Ichimaru as well; a feat that only one person did in the last 2100 years...but he is the Captain-Commander. So, care to enlighten me."

His face looked serious, as if the fact that he had accomplished this had offended him.

"I did it through meditation and communion with my zanpakuto, like everyone else does."

"Hmm, somehow I believe there is more to it but no matter, we are about to see where you lie within the division."  
"Really? How does that work."

"Simple really. Your going to release your spiritual pressure and whoever is left standing is where you will be sat, if you can even attain a seated position that is."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we shall."

Somehow, Sentaro felt like Hitsugaya was judging him, not unfounded of course, both were considered to be genius's. As he and Taichou walked down to the common area he noticed that the empty space now was filled with shinigami. Sentaro admired their speed and punctuality.

"Hello everyone,"

Hitsugaya began, "today we welcome a new member to the squad and this will determine where he stands among us. This may be good or bad for some of you, but if you wish to challenge him in open-combat for a dispute then this will be allowed. Prepare yourselves." He then turned to Sentaro "Well, let us taste of your "power"."

"Very well."

He said without breaking eye contact with Hitsugaya, more than half the division flat out collapsed and a good portion of the remaining were either staggered or sweating profusely. Matsumoto who was standing next to her Taichou looked slightly impressed.

"Wow kid, not bad, though I have to say When I saw Toshirou-" Captain Hitsugaya gave here a menacing glance, "-I mean Captain Hitsugaya do it, it was impressive how every other person other than me was effected."

"Captain Hitsugaya." Sentaro spoke softly.

"What?"

"Have those that just collapsed leave."

"Why should I, this is a public event Sentaro?"

"Because passed a certain threshold my reiatsu is quite deadly in large amounts to those who can't handle the pressure."

"...what do you mean by 'deadly' exactly?"

"...you'll see..."

he said he voice changing, it was like he was taking on a whole new personality. This change in personality intrigued him, Hitsugaya gave the command to the surprise of some and when they had left Sentaro smiled at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Why are you smiling?"

Hitsugaya asked. Without answering, Hitsugaya felt a menacing power surround him and watched as everyone else dropped to the floor. He glanced at Matsumoto who looked ill and He himself felt uncomfortable, like he was being surrounded by something he could not escape from. _'Who was this guy and what was his game?!' _He saw some of his squad hacking and coughing what appeared to be bloody phlegm. This guy had crossed the line! "Stop this now!" He yelled at Sentaro.

Sentaro, who was watching the display with a smile frowned, and the presence Hitsugaya had felt was gone.

"Everyone leave! Now!"

he yelled "Not you Matsumoto."

"Aww but Captain-"

she whined.

"No, we have to find out if he is truly as strong as he claims he is."

He looked at Sentaro, daring him silently. "Impose your spiritual pressure on her and stop playing games and go all out, I won't sit idle if you toy with her like you did my division."

"Claim? You don't trust the word of Gengoro? I'm sure he told you of me in a report?"

He asked silently though his face showing little curiosity.

"Report? I didn't even bother asking for one, since you only just graduated."

Hitsugaya stated with a slight smirk, slightly showing arrogance.

The only expression on Sentaro's face was of defiance, as if he were told he were a liar. He was about oblige him by proceeding to blast everyone in the area with his entire force, but quickly regained control of the impulse. " You want my full strength? I don't think that's good idea." Sentaro responded.

"And why is that."

Hitsugaya responded contemptuously.

"I don't want to kill her."

He stated simply.

"Bullshit."

Hitsugaya responded quite uncharacteristically by cursing. While playing the hardcore skeptic, on the inside Hitsugaya was worried...Not only could he not tell whether this guy was lying, he didn't know if he was jesting or being serious. Every time he had tried to feel out his spiritual energy he was unable to penetrate it's menacing surface more than a few feet, figuratively speaking, though he seemed convinced now that there was a sea of power in what felt like a shallow pond.

"I think it would be better if she imposed her will on me."

Sentaro responded casually with a playful grin, shaking Hitsugaya out of his reverie.

'Insufferable prick, who does he think he is?' Hitsugaya thought for a moment before deciding. "Matsumoto."

"Yes Captain"

she replied, understanding what he wanted. Turning to Sentaro she said. " I'm not going to go easy on you." Taking a offensive stance, putting a determined look on.

"I would expect nothing less."

Sentaro replied with a smirk. The air around Sentaro rustled slightly, but he didn't bother mentioning the sensation. "Is this your power?" He noticed she was gritting her teeth in concentration. "I'll take that as a yes." He said taking on a full out smile. His eyes turned to Hitsugaya and they met gazes. "I wonder.."

"As do I...Matsumoto you are no longer fukutaichou."

He said to her.

"But...Captain?"

Matsumoto said starting to tear up.

"You are now co-fukutaichou."

He said noticing the relief on Matsumoto's face and the slight frown on Sentaro's. "Matsumoto you can go tell the others to take the rest of the day off, I'm sure they're exhausted, you take the day off too, and for Kami's sake don't go drinking. You know you'll just have a hangover tommorow too."

She giggled and winked at him "No promises." Then she ran off to tell everyone. Now it was just Sentaro and Hitsugaya in the main hall. Silence ruled for minutes, but neither willed to break it. Finally Sentaro was about to leave when Hitsugaya broke the tension and said what both of them were both thinking.

"You know Sentaro, while it would be interesting to see two genius's of the Shin'o Academy fight, I'm sure somewhere in your brain you understand it isn't a good idea. Many wanted such a thing from me and Ichimaru when I came to the Captaincy. But do you know why I won't allow this?"

Hitsugaya told Sentaro quietly.

Sentaro never blinking or breaking eye contact had a smile on his face. So Hitsugaya continued.

"Because a battle between two Captain class Shinigami such as ourselves is something that would cause untold destruction and death. While I would recommend going to the 11th division if you wish to test you mettle against Zaraki Kenpachi, you I both know it will be a cold day in Hell when someone beats him. Some of us believe that he is truly immortal in a way, but that is neither here nor there. Back to the issue at hand. Do you understand what I mean by all this?"

Hitsugaya said.

Sentaro looked at Hitsugaya..."Yeah yeah whatever."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

Hitsugaya said finally walking off.

* * *

As the day was coming to a close , weary of the monotony of the day, Sentaro slowly made his way to the fukutaichou barracks in the Serietei. _'If I was a Captain, I'd get my own suite.'_

"If you would have just given into my power you would have crushed that fool Hitsugaya." A voice in his subconscious said to him, with a ill tone.

Sentaro addressed the voice, _'Moon, if you had you way, you would've killed everyone there and possibly Hitsugaya-taichou.'_

"Ohh so you recognize that miserable fool as your better?" Moon said contemptuously.

'No, just a superior. You sure have an issue with being beneath someone.'

"OF COURSE I DO! I AM DOMINATION INCARNATE! I AM WRATH REALIZED! I AM THE CRY OF AN ENEMY DRAWING HIS LAST SUFFERING BREATH BEFORE HE SUCCUMBS TO THE WEAKNESS THAT IS DEATH!" The voice raged.

'Yep, major superiority complex.'

"Garrrrgh! I just HAD to let you master me. If I had another chance I would have just crushed you. No, instead I challenged you to open combat. AND YOU CHEATED!"

'I didn't cheat, I exploited a gap in your guard and got to your throat. It was your fault really, if you hadn't underestimated me you it might not have been there. So, really, you only have yourself to blame for-'

"ENOUGH!

'Fine,'

Sentaro shrugged, 'Oh_, and if your gonna sulk go back to your corner, you'll ruin my mood.'_ Sentaro could almost feel the glare he would have got, but then felt a presence recede in his mind.

As he came up to the barracks where he would be staying. He stopped, looked at his key, looked at the door and finally sighed walking up to the door and opening it.

"SURPRISE!" A group of people yelled

"What the-" Sentaro began with a bewildered look on his face. He then saw a familiar face in the group, Rangiku, and proceeded to walk up to her. "What is all this?!"

"I put together a party to celebrate you making fukutaichou!" She said before taking another sip of sake. "Ahhhhhh, this is good stuff! Oh by the way Sentaro," She began fishing in her pocket, "here." She handed him a fukutaichou badge with a ten symbolized on it. He went to thank her but she had already returned her attention to her fellow drinkers.

He looked around and say a bunch of people doing various things, and over all having a good time. Not wanting to spend his first night alone, he walked into the midst of the people and sat down on a couch. He didn't have to wait long before people began descending upon him. The first two that walked up and plopped down on the couch was a long haired man with crimson hair and another of similar stature with a grey strip across the left half of his face.

"So, you're the new guy huh?" The red-haired man asked.

"Yes"

"Hm, well, for what is worth I'm Renji, Renji Abarai. And this sulk here is Shuhei Hisagi-"

"Shut up.." Shuhei said.

At this Sentaro sat up, finally interested. "So you're Shuhei Hisagi, I've heard a lot about you." Sentaro stated. Without missing a beat Hisagi responded.

"And I you, tried to kill your entire division a couple hours ago?" He asked with a blank face.

"I...I had no intention of doing such a thing." Sentaro said, blushing slightly.

"Sure, if you say so. Hey, Renji." He said turning to Renji.

"What."

"You want to go to the officer's club?"

"Yeah sure." Renji replied lazily. After the exchange both of them got up to leave, and they were almost to the door when Renji burst out loud, "Well look who decided to show up!"

Sentaro looked over to see who had walked in, and later on looking back at this moment, he would swear time itself halted. A tall woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that were shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She was wearing red ear rings that were swinging gently with her movements. She laughed and turned to look in his direction. He quickly turned his head, blushing, having been caught staring. But what happened next frightened him even more. She began to walk in his direction.

"YOU!" she declared pointing at Sentaro.

"Me?" Sentaro said also pointing at himself, looking around to be sure it was him she was speaking to.

"Yes you! You're the reason why I just got off." She said with a indignant look on her face. "Next time you decide you want to release some spiritual pressure, do it somewhere alone! You damn near poisoned the whole squad!"

Sentaro didn't like that he was being scolded by the women, but he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused as her chest heaved up and down as she berated him. Before he could squash him, Moon decided to throw in his two-cents, "This kitty cat has claws, I wonder how she is in a real fight?" Moon said getting excited.

"Shut up you hentai!" Sentaro responded venomously.

"Ouuu I bet there'd be blood." Moon said in a euphoric whisper as though the prospect excited him a great deal. Sentaro didn't even bother this time.

"Y-yes I'll re-remember that he he heh." He said uncomfortable scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant of the Fourth Division. So try not to make my job harder than it already is. Please?" She said putting on a pout at the end.

"Uh uh uh uh uh-" Sentaro stuttered, speechless.

Moon broke in, "SAY SOMETHING DUMBASS!"

"Uh, Sure thing." He finally responded grinning giving a thumbs up.

Isane giggled and said, "Thanks, I'll see you around," Before walking off.

"What are you doing letting her walk off, GO CHASE THAT TAIL!" Moon exclaimed.

"Shove it! I'll do what I please-"

"What!? Suck a dick?!" Moon cut in.

"You son of a bitch!" Sentaro raged inside his own head, though his features betrayed little of this outwardly.

"Yeah, I guess I am the son of a little bitch like you aren't I," Moon said taking a lazy tone.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

Sentaro didn't even respond instead he ignored his zanpakuto and got up to go to his room.

Matsumoto noticed him trying to leave, "Sentarooo, where are you going, the party is just picking up!" She pouted.

"I'm not feeling quite so well," Sentaro responded, "I've got a bit of a head ache, so I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh...Okay, whelp, see ya tomorrow!" She said happily and went back to drinking

Though he disliked having to lie to her, what he had said hadn't been that far from the truth. He went up to the third floor of the building and walked down til he saw the door with a freshly minted nameplate on it reading:

_Lieutenant_

_Kisake Sentaro_

_10th Division_

He sighed. It hadn't really hit home that this was real, that he was a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. A few years ago he wouldn't have been able to even comprehend that, but now that it was happening, he just couldn't believe.

"Well to be honest it's probably more because of my "badass-ery" and less your "skill" Mr. Lieutenant."Moon spoke out in a goading manner.

Sentaro sighed again, instead of responding immediately, he unlocked his door and went inside, relocking the door when he entered. Choosing then to speak out loud instead of thinking, since he was in his chambers.

"Can't you let me think to myself in peace?" Sentaro asked.

"Nooooooope!" Moon responded annoyingly.

"Figures."

Sentaro got undressed and laid out his clothes for the next day, he set his alarm and pulled down the silk sheet to his bed, and climbed in. After such an eventful day, sleep came upon him within minutes.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is, That is what I have been putting almost all my free time into for the past two weeks... Hope it passes your "standards." Truthfully, I just want people to enjoy my work. And fuck the police, it's gonna have a lemon, and not a cheap ass one that leaves you disappointed... A Fuckin...Lemon. (And as a reward for reading all this, here's a skit!)

* * *

Sentaro: Moon! What was with you telling me to "chase that tail"? What the hell?!

Moon: Hey, it's not my fault you're a little virgin who can't handle the lay-days.

Sentaro: I AM NOT A VIRGIN!

Moon: Bull-SHIT! Finger-bangin' little Mimi-chan in you father's stable doesn't count!

Roku: *giggle*

Sentaro: The fuck are laughin' at!?

Roku: Nothing, just this whole situation.

Moon: He's laughing at how inexperienced you are.

Sentaro: THE FUCK HE IS!

Roku: Now Moon, don't be so mean to poor Kisake-kun.

Moon: I can't help it, I'm an extension of your cynical "Evil" side.

Roku: So true...

Sentaro: Fuck both of you..*walks off*..Assholes!

Roku and Moon: *Dying of laughter*


End file.
